Always be My Baby
by Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung
Summary: /Aku takkan sanggup tanpamu. Tetaplah disisiku. Terus percayakan hatimu padaku. Akan kujaga sampai kita benar-benar dipisahkan waktu. Dan bila saat itu tiba, maka cinta kita akan abadi./ SiBum. Yaoi. SONGFICT. Always be My Baby - David Cook. Mind to RnR?


**Always Be My Baby**

by

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**

**.**

**.**

**Pair:: S**i**B**um

**Disclaimer:: SiBum** having each other, The song is **David Cook**'s own, and the plot are mine :)

**Genre::** Full of **Romance**

**Warnings:: **Yaoi, BL, **SONGFICT**, typo(**s**),ga nyambung sama lagu, gaje, abal, ide pasaran, pokoknya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! **

**.**

**.**

**~Hope ya like it :) ~**

**.**

**.**

Kutatap lagi wajah tenangnya. Ah, aku begitu menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. Menatap wajah lelapnya yang begitu tenang, nafas lembut yang mengalun teratur, kelopak mata yang terpejam rapat dan sesekali bergerak-gerak kesamping. Apa dia sedang bermimpi? Ah, Bummie aku takkan pernah bosan menatap wajah indahmu.

Kuarahkan jemariku menuju permukaan kulit wajahnya. Mengusap lembut pipi putih itu dengan jariku. Kugerakkan jariku memutar di atas kulit lembutnya. Bergerak perlahan menanjak menuju hidung mancungnya. Dan terakhir turun menukik ke bibir merahnya yang tipis. Ku belai lembut bibir bawahnya. Ah, betapa bibir indah ini sangat menggoda imanku saat ini juga.

Dapat kurasakan, Bummie menggeliat pelan. Matanya perlahan membuka. Menunjukkan permata indahnya pada dunia. Dikerjap-kerjapkannya perlahan, membuat senyum terukir di wajahku. Saat kedua matanya dapat melihat dengan jelas, tangannya terjulur mengelus pipiku.

"Hyung kau sudah bangun?" ia masih menggerakkan telapak tangannya di pipiku.

"Hmm.." aku menggumam pelan sambil merasakan sentuhan lembut Bummie. Ku genggam tangannya yang masih di pipiku. Ku bawa tangan mungil itu ke hadapanku. Dan kucium telapak tangannya perlahan dengan lembut. Dan saat mataku terbuka menatapnya, dapat kulihat rona merah di kedua pipinya. Benar-benar manis. "Tidurlah, ini masih terlalu pagi. Kau pasti lelah." Kuukir senyum dan merapatkan selimut tebal, menutupi tubuh mungilnya yang polos.

"Nae hyung." Ia tersenyum dan merapatkan tubuhnya ke dadaku.

"Saranghae Kibummie.." kudekap tubuh mungilnya dan kukecup puncak kepalanya. Harum mint menguar saat kutumpukan kepalaku di kepalanya.

"Nado, hyung.." dapat kudengar Kibum bergumam pelan di leherku. Dan ia merapatkan pelukannya di tubuhku. Oh, dapat kurasakan hembusan hangat napasnya di ceruk leherku.

Aku tersenyum. Ya, aku sangat bahagia memilikimu disisiku. Teruslah disisiku selamanya. Kim Kibum, jeongmal saranghae…

.

_**We were as one babe**_

_**For a moment in time**_

_**And it seems everlasting**_

_**That you would always be mine**_

.

"Hyung, aku ingin fokus di dunia akting untuk sementara waktu." Kibum berkata sambil menumpukan kepalanya di bahuku.

Siang tadi Kibum mengajakku untuk bertemu. Ada yang ingin dia bicarakan. Dan disinilah kami. Sebuah taman yang cukup sepi, duduk pada sebuah bangku taman yang panjang, menghadap ke sebuah danau buatan kecil yang airnya sudah agak hijau. Kutatap dia yang masih bersandar di bahuku. Tanpa pikir panjang, kucium puncak kepalanya.

Kibum mendongak heran kepadaku, "Hyung?"

Kubalas raut herannya dengan senyuman, "Jika itu yang kau inginkan. Aku akan mendukungmu sepenuhnya." Kini aku meraih tangan mungilnya dan kembali mendaratkan ciuman di punggung tangannya.

"Tapi hyung, kita mungkin akan berpisah.." Kibum menundukkan wajahnya. Ah, aku tau apa yang ada di pikirannya.

Aku berlutut dihadapannya dan meraih dagu namja yang kucintai ini. Menatap kedua matanya intens. Dan saat semburat kemerahan menjalar di pipi lembutnya, aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak mengecup manis bibirnya. "Kau jangan ragu meraih mimpimu. Jika kau takut berpisah denganku, kau malah membuatku merasa menghalangimu tau." Kutunjukkan raut wajah pura-pura kesal.

"Hyung.." Kibum kini malah memajukan bibirnya dan merengek. Semakin membuatku harus menahan diri.

Kuraih kedua belah pipinya. Menangkupkan telapak tanganku disana. Mengusapnya lembut dengan jempolku, membuat Kibum menutup kedua matanya. "Aku akan selalu mendukung apapun keputusanmu. Aku justru akan memarahimu kalau kau tak berhasil meraih mimpimu. Jadi kau harus berjanji padaku."

"Apa hyung?" Kibum membuka kedua matanya dan menatapku lembut. Tangannya terulur mengusap pergelangan tanganku.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu pergi, asal kau tinggalkan hatimu bersamaku." Aku tersenyum lembut sambil menyandarkankan keningku ke keningnya. "Eotteokkhae?" dapat kurasakan napas hangatnya berhembus pelan menerpa wajahku. Hidung kami saling menempel.

"Arrasseo hyung." Kibum tersenyum manis hingga membuat matanya hampir menutup. Kubalas senyuman itu dengan ciuman di bibirnya. Ah, aku sudah menahan diri dari tadi untuk ini.

.

_**Now you want to be free**_

_**So I'm letting you fly**_

_**Cause I know in my heart babe**_

_**Our love will never die, no**_

.

**From : Kibummie**

– _Nae hyung, aku sudah makan kok :) Hyung juga jaga pola makanmu ya? Nado saranghaeyo :* –_

Tanpa sadar kusunggingkan sebuah senyuman saat kembali kubaca pesan terakhir dari Kibum. Ya, tadi dia sempat membalas pesanku saat jam makan siang. Dan saat kukirimkan balasan, ia tak membalas lagi. Mungkin sedang take syuting.

"Hyung, apa kau sudah gila? Mengajak handphonemu sendiri untuk tersenyum?" Kulirik Kyuhyun yang memasang wajah tak percaya.

Aku hanya kembali tersenyum dan memasukkan handphone ke sakuku. "Jangan mengejekku Kyu. Seperti kau tak pernah tersenyum pada PSP bodohmu saja." Dan aku tertawa saat mendapat tatapan tajamnya yang sama sekali tak mempan untukku.

"Haha.. kau benar Won. Dia bahkan lebih terlihat seperti orang gila saat kalah bermain game." Donghae hyung yang sedari tadi diam menonton televisi, ikut membantuku mengejek si magnae. Hae hyung memperagakan beberapa gerakan kecil yang sering Kyu lakukan saat dirinya kalah main game. Aku tak bisa menahan gelak tawaku saat melihat Donghae hyung yang kocak.

"Ya! Aku tak seperti orang gila tau! Hae hyung yang lebih tepat disebut gila. Ikan teri bau keringat." Kyuhyun berdiri sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Donghae hyung.

"Ya! Aku akan membunuhmu Cho Kyuhyun!"

Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara setan dengan ikan. Semoga Tuhan segera memberi mereka pencerahan agar tak berkelakuan seperti pria yang masa kecilnya kurang bahagia seperti itu. Aku tak bisa berhenti tertawa melihat mereka berdua.

"Mereka itu ada-ada saja." Sungmin hyung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa disampingku.

"Yah, lumayanlah hyung. Hitung-hitung hiburan gratis." Aku masih tertawa kecil sambil kembali melanjutkan membaca buku yang tadi sempat kuabaikan saat berkirim pesan dengan Kibum.

"Hmm, ngomong-ngomong Won. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Ini sudah hampir sebulan sejak Kibum memutuskan untuk vakum dari Super Junior." Sungmin hyung berbicara sambil menonton televisi yang ditinggalkan Hae hyung. Dapat kurasakan, sesekali Sungmin hyung melirik ke arahku.

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi Sungmin hyung, " Gwaenchana. Selama Kibum baik-baik saja, aku bisa tenang." Dan sebuah senyuman kembali tersemat di bibirku.

"Manis sekali, Won. Kalau aku yang begitu, Kyu pasti takkan mengizinkanku. Hahh~ mungkin sebaiknya aku dengan Wonnie saja ya?" Sungmin hyung memajukan bibirnya imut.

"Ya! Hyung, don't you dare!" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba datang dan menatap tajam Sungmin hyung.

"Setan busuk! Kemari kau!" Kyu kembali berlari kencang saat Hae hyung hampir meraihnya. Aku kembali tergelak melihat mereka berdua.

Yah, aku percaya padamu Bummie. Karena kini, kau adalah bagian dari diriku. Gomawo sudah menitipkan hatimu padaku. Selamanya aku mencintaimu, Kim Kibum..

.

_**You'll always be a part of me**_

_**I'm part of you indefinitely**_

_**Girl don't you know you can't escape me**_

_**Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby**_

.

"Baiklah, semuanya istirahat yang cukup sebelum kita show besok lusa." Leeteuk hyung memberikan kami waktu untuk istirahat sebelum show besok lusa.

Akan kumanfaatkan waktu istirahat ini dengan baik. Aku akan mengunjungi Kibummie di tempat syutingnya. Ah, aku benar-benar merindukannya. Aku bergegas mengambil mantel serta kunci mobilku.

"Hyung mau kemana?" Wookie bertanya saat aku menuju dapur untuk sejenak menghilangkan haus dengan minuman segar di kulkas.

"Ah, aku akan mengunjungi Bummie." Kutatap Wookie sambil meneguk minuman dingin.

"Wah, kebetulan! Aku membuat banyak kimbab. Bawakan untuk Kibummie ya, hyung?" Wookie segera menyisihkan sedikit kimbab ke dalam kotak makanan dan membungkusnya.

Kuterima kotak makanan itu dengan senang hati, "Gomawo Wookie."

"Nae, sampaikan salam kami pada Kibummie ya, hyung?"

Aku mengangguk pasti sambil melangkahkan kakiku menuju keluar. Aku ingin memberi sedikit kejutan untuk Bummie-ku.

.

_**And we'll linger on**_

_**Time can't erase a feeling this strong**_

_**No way you're never gonna shake me**_

_**Ooh darling cause you're always be my baby**_

_**.**_

Malam hari aku baru sampai ke tempat lokasi syuting. Ah, perjalanan yang melelahkan. Tapi apapun kulakukan demi Bummie-ku. Saat kulangkahkan kaki menuju area syuting, kupikir syuting sudah selesai karena hari sudah malam. Tapi ternyata masih ada take rupanya.

Aku sempat bertanya dimana Kibum, pada seorang ahjussi yang sepertinya orang properti. Dan menurutnya Kibum sedang take adegan saat ini juga. Setelah membungkuk berterima kasih, aku kembali melangkah mencari Bummie. Dapat kulihat dari kejauhan, orang-orang sedang berkumpul. Dan bisa kulihat sang sutradara sedang duduk di barisan depan. Kupikir Bummie sedang take adegan disana.

Kulangkahkan kakiku kesana. Entah kenapa langkah kakiku serasa bergetar. Jantungku berdetak kencang. Kami sudah lama tak bertemu secara langsung. Ini sedikit banyak membuatku gugup juga. Tak kuhiraukan angin malam yang berhembus, ku tetap melangkah. Dan aku sampai. Dapat kulihat dari sini, Kibum dengan seorang yeojya. Mereka sedang take adegan… ciuman?

Hatiku mencelos. Jantungku berdetak semakin cepat. Napasku memburu. Wajahku terasa panas. Kualihkan pandanganku kesamping. Tak sanggup melihat adegan itu walau ini hanya syuting. Ini terlalu… menyakitkan untukku..

"CUT! Kerja bagus semuanya. Kita bisa istirahat dan kembali besok pagi." Dapat kudengar suara keras sang sutradara menghentikan syuting. Aku masih diam ditempatku. Otakku tak bisa berhenti memutar adegan tadi.

"Hyung? Siwon hyung?"

Saat kualihkan wajahku ke asal suara, aku menemukan wajah manis itu. Wajah yang selama ini kurindukan. Wajah namja yang kucintai. Wajah manis putri saljuku. Kim Kibum.

"Nae, apa kabar Bummie?" ku lengkungkan senyuman manis meski dapat kurasakan jantungku berdenyut perih mengingat adegan tadi. Aku tak suka ini.

"Hyung!" Kibum menghambur ke pelukanku. Selama sepersekian detik aku terlalu terkejut sampai tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dan saat kesadaran menjemputku, ku balas pelukannya dengan usapan lembut di punggungnya. "Hyung kenapa tak memberi tahuku lebih dulu eoh?" Kibum melonggarkan pelukannya dan memandangku masih dengan wajah kagetnya.

"Haha,, aku lupa bilang. Kejutaan~" dan Kibum memukul pelan bahuku. "Kau sudah selesai syuting?"

"Nae. Aku lapar hyung." Kibum menarik tanganku sambil berjalan keluar lokasi syuting. Dapat kurasakan pandangan aneh dari para kru yang masih membereskan peralatan syuting.

.

.

"Wookie membuatkan ini untukmu. Dan kau juga dapat salam dari yang lainnya." Aku mengeluarkan kotak makanan yang tadi diberikan Wookie. Kami kini tengah duduk berdua di sebuah café kecil.

"Ah, gomawo hyung!" Kibum terlihat sangat senang dan segera membuka kotak makanannya. Wajahnya berbinarnya terlihat sangat manis. "Ayo hyung ikut makan juga." Disela makannya, ia menyodorka sebuah kimbab ke mulutku dan kuterima dengan senang hati.

"Umm, Bummie.. siapa yeojya yang tadi take adegan denganmu?" Aku bertanya pelan pada Kibum saat mulutku masih mengunyah kimbab buatan Wookie.

"Ngh? Itu tadi Ha Seon noona. Wae?" Kibum menjawab sambil menyumpit Kimbab. Tiba-tiba gerakan menyumpitnya berhenti, matanya serius menatapku. "Kau cemburu hyung?"

Aku tersenyum gugup, "A-aniya, hanya bertanya kok. Ayo lanjutkan makannya." Aku berbohong. Jelas-jelas aku tak suka melihat adegan itu.

"Oh.." Kibum kembali melanjutkan makannya. Entah aku yang salah lihat atau apa. Raut mukanya terlihat tidak sesemangat tadi saat kami baru bertemu. Raut wajahnya lebih terlihat seperti kecewa. Ah, kau kecewa karena ku bilang aku tak cemburu, Bummie? Aku tersenyum menatap wajah cemberut Kibum. Manis sekali.

.

_**I ain't gonna cry no**_

_**And I won't beg you to stay**_

_**If you're determined to leave girl**_

_**I will not stand in your way**_

_**But inevitably you'll be back again**_

_**Cause ya know in your heart babe**_

_**Our love will never end, no**_

_**.**_

"Besok kami akan memulai tour SuShow." Kupandang wajah Kibum lekat.

"Mian. Lagi-lagi aku tak ikut dengan kalian." Kibum menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ya. Kau lupa apa yang ku katakan padamu?" ku angkat dagu namja ini. Aku agak tercekat saat melihat hidungnya yang memerah dan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. "Aish, kenapa malah menangis?" aku menariknya dalam pelukanku.

"A-aku.. ingin bersama.. hiks, kalian hyung.." Kibum bergumam di dadaku. Dapat kurasakan kemejaku yang mulai basah.

"Ya. Kau selalu bersama kami, Kim Kibum. Kau selalu ada di hati kami. Di hati para ELF juga Snowers. Meski kau tak bersama kami, kau tetap bagian dari kami. Apa lagi yang kau cemaskan?" Kukecup puncak kepalanya. Ah, harum mint ini selalu memabukkanku.

"Hyung.." Kibum mendongakkan wajahnya yang memerah dengan pipi yang lembab. "Gomawo.." Kibum meninggikan tubuhnya dan menyamakan bibir kami. Lalu mengecup bibirku lembut.

Kurendahkan tubuhku agar Kibum tak lelah berjinjit. Kuhisap bibir bawahnya perlahan. Ia membalas menghisap bibir atasku. Saat kebutuhan oksigen memaksa kami melepaskan tautan, aku dapat melihat wajahnya yang merah padam. Bibir yang merah dan basah. Mata yang sayu serta hembusan napas yang memburu. "Cheonmaneyo chagiya." Aku tak bisa menahan lebih lama untuk tak mengecup manis bibirnya lagi. Kubawa bibirku menuju bibirnya. Tangan Kibum melingkar erat di leherku. Dan tanganku mengeratkan pelukan, membuatnya semakin merapat padaku. Aku mencintaimu Bummie. Sangat mencintaimu.

.

_**You'll always be a part of me**_

_**I'm part of you indefinitely**_

_**Girl don't you know you can't escape me**_

_**Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby**_

_**.**_

'_Mwo? Kau sudah pulang?'_

"Nae. Sekarang aku malah sudah sampai di apartement." Kuletakkan koperku di samping tempat tidur. Dan saat terdengar gumaman kesal dari seberang telpon, aku terkekeh kecil. "Ya. Tadinya aku mau membuat kejutan untukmu. Tapi kau sudah tau duluan."

'_Aish, kau ini. Jangan kemana-mana dulu. Aku segera kesana.' _

**Tut Tut Tut**

Aku kembali tersenyum memandangi namanya di ponselku. Aku benar-benar merindukannya. Setelah beberapa bulan tak bertemu, aku penasaran bagaimana rupa sang putri saljuku ini. Apa ia tambah manis ya? Ah, aku jadi terdengar seperti seorang pria mesum. Lebih baik aku membuat semangkuk ramyun. Perutku benar-benar lapar.

Selesai mengisi perut, aku menonton acara televisi. Apa drama Kibum terbaru Kibum sudah tayang ya?

**TING TONG**

Kubuka pinta dan…

"HYUNG!"

**BRUKK..**

Seseorang langsung menerjang dan memelukku. Aku yang tak siap langsung kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terlentang di depan pintu. Aish.. appo..

"Hiks.."

"E-eeh? Bummie?" aku tau siapa yang tiba-tiba datang dan memelukku ini. Aku hanya terkejut kenapa Bummie malah menangis.

"H-hyung.. kenapa tak.. hiks, bilang dulu padaku.. hiks," Kibum masih membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku. Kaus singletku terasa basah. Aish, sejak kapan putri saljuku jadi secengeng ini?

"Ya. Tadikan sudah kubilang. Aku ingin memberi kejutan untukmu. Tapi kau sudah tau lebih dulu. Harusnya aku yang menangis karena kesal." Kuusap lembut surai hitamnya. Ah, setelah sekian lama wangi mint ini belum pernah sekalipun kulupakan.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku menjemput kepulanganmu di bandara.." Kibum mendongakkan kepalanya dan memperlihatkan wajah merahnya padaku.

"Haha, aku hanya tak ingin menganggumu. Kau pasti sedang sibuk. Biar kutebak. Sekarangpun kau sedang kabur kan?" Kuarahkan pandangan menyelidik pada Kibum dan malah di balas dengan raut cemberut Kibum.

"Tapi inikan kulakukan untukmu." Kibum memajukan bibir bawahnya.

"Aku nanti bisa dimarahi sutradara hyung, Bummie chagi."

"Yasudah, aku akan kembali saja." Kibum hampir bangun dari atas tubuhku, namun segera kutarik tangannya. Membuat Kibum kembali jatuh ke atasku.

"Kau sudah terlanjur sampai disini, kenapa tak mampir dulu?" Kupandang wajah Kibum yang merona. Dan sebuah seringai tersemat di bibirku.

"H-Hyung–" kini aku bisa merasakan lagi bibir manisnya. Betapa lembut bibir merahnya. Kukecup, kuhisap, kulumat dan kujilat. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Kim Kibum. Jangan pergi dari sisiku.

.

_**And we'll linger on**_

_**Time can't erase a feeling this strong**_

_**No way you're never gonna shake me**_

_**Ooh darling cause you're always be my baby**_

_**.**_

"H-hyuung… aaahhh… iishhh…" dapat kudengar desahan seraknya. Benar-benar menggodaku.

"Mmhh… Bummie.. saranghaeyo…" ku hisap leher putihnya. Meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan atas seorang Kim Kibum, disana. Dan ku gigit cuping telinganya. Membisikkan kata cinta disana.

"N-nado.. hyung.. eughhh.." Kibum kembali melenguh saat niplenya ku tekan. Jemarinya meremas kuat bed coverku.

Kembali kurendahkan kepalaku menuju ceruk lehernya. Menjilat setiap inci dari bawah dagu sampai dadanya.

"Aaanghh… wonhiieh…"

Ya Kibummie. Terus sebut namaku. Kau milikku dan aku hanya milikmu. Selamanya kita bersama.

.

_**I know that you'll be back girl**_

_**When your days and your nights get a little bit colder, ooh~**_

_**I know that , you'll be right back babe**_

_**Ooh~ baby believe me it's only a matter of time**_

_**.**_

"Kau lelah?" Kupandangi wajah sayunya dalam pelukanku. Tak terdengar jawaban, hanya kurasakan Kibum mengangguk dalam pelukanku. Ah, dia pasti benar-benar kelelahan. "Tidurlah chagi. Biar besok aku yang menjelaskan pada sutradara hyung." Dan dapat kurasakan napas lembut serta dengkuran halus dari Kibum. Mianhae membuatmu lelah, chagi.

Kucium puncak kepala Kibum dan kueratkan pelukanku ke pinggangnya. Semoga kita bisa selalu bersama, Bummie. Aku takkan sanggup tanpamu. Tetaplah disisiku. Terus percayakan hatimu padaku. Akan kujaga sampai kita benar-benar dipisahkan waktu. Dan bila saat itu tiba, maka cinta kita akan abadi. Kim Kibum, juktorok saranghaeyo…

.

.

_FIN_

.

.

Annyeong^^ Nyx kembali mempersembahkan sebuah fict untuk para SiBum shipper di luar sana. Semoga kalian suka ya :D

Mian kalo berantakan. Ini SongFict pertama Nyx. Dan Nyx mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk mengumpulkan energi romance di fict ini *halah* harapan Nyx, semoga SiBum shipper masih banyak dan kalo bisa bertambah. Karena sepertinya, Fict SiBum sudah jarang ya :( jadi Nyx akan berusaha melestarikannya :D #plak

Nah, buat yang nunggu (kalo ada) fict Partner In Action, silahkan bersabar lebih lama lagi. karena Nyx masih harus bertapa buat nyari idenya. Doakan saja semoga ada ide yang tiba-tiba jatoh dari awan :D #plak

Akhir kata, para SiBum shipper, review please? :D

Gomawo :*


End file.
